Magical Mayhem
by BakaHito
Summary: New kids are only abnormal until they blend in. But not Duo and Quatre, they're not normal at all! And when they show up to a certin highschool, things will never be the same in Heero's world! I suck at summeries :P Has been Changed to M!
1. Well, We Have The Mayhem Part Right

AU

Rated T for the little bit of cussing I use, because Duo's mouth is never all that clean :D

Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi as far as I can see, swearing and creepy critters, and well, a little bit of violence. Nothing to deeply yaoi-ish until much later chappies.

Disclaimer (And this goes for the whole story!): I do not own gundam wing or the cherecter used in this fiction. I have a few OC's and the plot, but thats it! So no sueing please!

Hallo! While I knew I have towork on the sequel, I'm deciding to but a haitus on it until I can get the rest of it worked out! So for now, this will be the story of choice posted for you all to read! It's much more lighthearted sompared to Devil's Dance...must've been the jams I was listening to.

Random Thought: Do they even care if you use a disclaimer or not? Do they go through the fiction sites and check? And do they actually sue you? I just kind of wonder...

* * *

Well, We Have The Mayhem Part Right

Heero sighed and leaned onto his hand heavily, staring blankly at the board as the teachers voice hummed in his ear. He looked around the room, something out the window catching his eye. He leaned toward the window and pressed his face to it, fighting the snort of laughter that built up in his chest at the sight of two guys running in a circle, the blonde chasing the brunette as he was most likely shouting, his face red.

"Yuy!" Heero jumped and jerked his head in the direction of his teacher, her scowling face filling his vision as she leaned over him. "I hope you heard what I just said Yuy, because your doing the problem on the board.

Heero stood, giving the much shorter teacher a cool glance before going to the board, pausing to read the problem before writing the answer and walking back to his desk, resuming his distraction of watching the other teens chase each other, the brunette jumping into a tree and shouting back, a Cheshire grin nearly splitting his face.

A ruler cracked across his hand and he bit back a yelp, shooting a glare at the teacher standing in front of his desk. "I told you to go and explain how you got the answer Yuy!" She shouted, pointing at the board. Heero huffed, glancing at the boys once more, smirking as the blonde tried to get into the tree before going and writing down the explanation on the board.

…

"Heero~" Relena whined as she gripped his arm, leaning onto him as he shoved his backpack into his locker.

Heero shot her a glare before closing his locker and signing her to go away.

"But Heero, I wanted you to eat lunch with me today!" She whined some more, tightening her grip on his arm and pulling him towards the cafeteria.

Heero sighed before going along, her smile making him smile just a little. She was obnoxious, but she meant well.

"Heero, are you free after school?" Relena's brother, Zechs, asked as they sat down. Heero shook his head, signing that he had to do chores.

"Who are those boys?" Relena's voice cut in and the two turned, Heero smiling just a little as the brunette and blonde walked in, the blonde nagging the brunette and waving his arms around as the brunette smiled innocently, the blonde smacking him on the forehead and spinning on his heel, marching away with his nose in the air. The brunette chuckled and followed after with a wistful smile on his face.

"Whoever they are, they're cute! Right Zechs?" Hilde giggled as she sat down next to Zechs.

"Hey!" Treize said as he sat down on Zechs other side. "Zechs only has eyes for me, right Zechs?" Treize turned his baby blue on Zechs who smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Duh." He said, smiling as he dug into his vegetarian pizza.

"Okay love birds, no mushy at the lunch table." Relena said with a smile.

Everyone ate and chatted, Heero signing his input every couple of moments.

"Mind if we sit here?" A new voice said from behind Heero.

"Sure! My names Relena, what's yours?" She said, scooting away from Heero to make room.

The brunette from earlier sat down with a bright smile on his face. "I'm Duo, nice to meet you Relena." He took a gigantic bite of his chicken sandwich and chewed quickly before swallowing. He stuck his hand in the air and waved over the blonde who sat on the other side of Heero, a smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Quatre, Quatre this is Relena, but I don't know the others." He introduced.

Zechs chuckled. "I'm Zechs, this is Treize and that's his sister, Hilde." He said, pointing at each person.

Duo and Quatre looked at the teen between them munching on a taco. He signed his name and they both frowned.

"What'd he do that for?" Duo asked.

Relena giggled. "Sorry, Heero's a mute so he speaks with sign language. He just gave you his name is all."

"Oh." Duo and Quatre said, their smiles lowering in wattage for a moments or so.

"I don't think either of us knows sign language." Quatre said, glancing at Duo who shook his head.

Heero silently chuckled and turned, pulling a dry eraser board from his bag. 'It's alright Katra…I hope I spelt that right, anyways, I can speak to you guys with this, so don't worry.'

Quatre chuckled. "It's Q-u-a-t-r-e but you say it like that, it's Arabian. And that's good, maybe you could help us a little and teach us some sign language."

Heero nodded. 'I can do that, do you know the alphabet?'

Quatre shook his head and Heero smiled a little and began teaching Quatre the alphabet while everyone else ate, Duo sometimes double checking with Heero on the position of his fingers as he watched.

The lunch bell rang and everyone dumped their trays, waving goodbye at each other as they left, Duo following Heero since they had the same class.

"So what do you have for classes?" Duo asked as they walked up the stairs.

Heero made the motion of reading and then made numbers with his fingers.

"Reading and then math?" Heero nodded, made eating motions and then pointed at Duo who nodded. "Lunch then history." Heero nodded again. He motioned walking with his fingers on his palm and then flipping something with a spatula. "P.E. and…cooking?"

Heero nodded as they started up the next set of stairs to get to the third floor. He made more eating motions and then pretended to play an invisible piano. "Lunch and then…piano class? We have that?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head and thought for a moment, pretending to play the saxophone a moment later. Duo nodded. "Oh, band. You play the piano?" Heero nodded and made motions of hitting a drum. "And drums? So you're a percussionist?" Heero nodded, grinning as they walked into their class, sitting next to each other.

Duo looked around. "Why are in a science lab when this is history?"

Heero pulled out his board. 'This teacher is a history and science teacher so he teaches both in a lab instead of going from classroom to classroom'

"Oh, okay, how far are we?" Duo asked as he pulled out a fresh notebook and pencil.

'We just got finished with our reviewing of what we know so you didn't miss anything.' Heero wrote and pulled out his own notebook and pencil as the teacher walked in brushing crumbs from his tie.

"Hello class, let's begin with a few quick morning questions." He wrote a few questions on the board and everyone answered on their paper, Duo frowning when he couldn't answer the last one.

'It's 50 Duo' Heero wrote. Duo blushed and wrote the answer.

"Sorry, I have this memory thing so I can't remember some of the easiest things." He wrote his name at the top and dated it before pushing it to the side. "So who do you say hello in sign language?"

Heero made the motion and Duo copied with a smile. "Cool, so now I can at least say hello. You wanna teach me some more stuff?"

Heero grinned and nodded, alternating between the lesson and Duo throughout the period, Duo able to understand Heero just a little bit by the time the bell rang for the end of school.

"Well then see you tomorrow Heero!" Duo called as he left, running off to go and find Quatre.

Heero smiled softly, happy to have made another friend as he put away his things and got up slowly, walking to the front and picking up the homework.

He walked slowly down the halls and hid in the bathroom while the school emptied and left when the hall quieted down a little more as he headed towards the front of the school to wait for his lover to come and pick him up.

As he began to head down the last flight of steps, the school shook wildly, throwing him down to land in a heap at the bottom where he groaned silently, pushing himself up and rubbing his back as he looked around, eyes widening as Quatre flew through the air and slammed into some lockers, leaving a dent.

"Liesmas neto!" He shouted, holding up one hand as a furry creature leapt at him. A few moments later a glowing net wrapped around it, smoke rising up from its body as the net squeezed.

"Attīra dēmons pirms manis." Duo said as he walked over, placing a hand on the beast's head. A howl shook the school as it disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke, leaving behind a black stone and an unmoving rat.

Duo bent down and picked up the rock, grimacing at it before grinding it to dust between his fingertips while Quatre picked up the rat and mumbled something to it before setting it down and watching it wake up and scurry away.

"That's the fifth one this week, and it's only Monday!" Duo exclaimed as they walked around the area muttering things and brushing their hands against destroyed school property which un-dented or filled in like it never happened.

"I know Duo, that's why I enrolled us here, so we can keep an eye on everyone. Since there's so many here, I was hoping that maybe this is where Sally Po is hiding. Hey, we might even find more guys to help us with the cause!" He grinned as they un-dented the last set of lockers.

Something wet slid up Heero's jeans and he jumped, dropping his bag as he was lifted in the air by something that appeared to be a cross between an octopus, a fish, and a snake.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream when it opened a mouth that lie between its five eyes and revealed sharp fangs that beaded at the tip with what was most likely venom. Heero began to struggle to free himself as more wet tentacles slid up his jeans, and a burning sensation began that soon hurt like hot coals were being pressed to his flesh. He clenched his eyes shut as tears welled in his eyes, the fangs nearly covering his head. Never before had he wished he had his voice more then now.

"Fuck!" Duo's voice gave him hope, hopefully they had spotted him.

"Is that Heero?" Quatre shouted.

All was too late when the pointed fangs slid into Heero's neck, injecting their horrible venom that caused Heero to feel heavy and weak, breathing getting harder to do by the second.

The monster squealed as flames erupted around it, the wet things wrapped around his legs slipping off and dropping Heero into Quatre's arms as Duo shouted jumbled words that seemed far away.

He faintly heard his name. Duo's worried face filling his vision, eyes glowing as his lips moved quickly, gibberish calling at him faintly.

"I don't know if he'll make it Quatre, that thing has fast acting poison." Duo said as Heero's eyelids fluttered shut, his lips turning blue as his chest rose only the slightest bit.

"We have to do something! We can't just-" Duo clapped a hand over Quatre's mouth as Heero began to move a little.

"**_Seijou waga sukkari fujunbutsu_****." **A soft voice, somewhat nasal but smooth, filled the air.

"What is that?" Duo asked, looking around him.

"I think that's Heero. I bet he's one of us! But what is he saying? I've taken every advanced lesson and I've never heard this before." He asked as little droplets beaded at the puncture wounds on his neck and slid to the floor, sizzling and disappearing in a little puff of steam.

"_Arigato_." Heero murmured, though his lips still unmoving

"Hmm…I wondered what Heero's voice sounded like." Duo murmured as the blue faded from Heero's lips and his chest rose and fell in the peaceful rhythm of sleep. "I'm glad he's better, but what do we do with him?"

"Heero? Where are you?" A deep voice echoed down the halls.

"He's here mister!" Quatre called, and footsteps announced the mans approaching. A slightly short man appeared, his black eyes widening at the sight of Heero on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, a slight lilt to his voice.

"He fell down the stairs, we caught him, but he fell unconscious." Quatre explained as the man knelt down, lifting the slightly taller boy into his arms, nodding his head when Duo placed Heero's bag on the sleeping boys chest.

"Thank you for saving my brother." He said before walking swiftly down the hall, his black hair swaying slightly in the breeze caused by his swift steps.

"His brother? Hmm…they don't looked very much alike." Quatre muttered as He got up, walking over and blessing the animals while Duo ground the black omnite to dust.

"Yeah, they're probably adopted. So what do we do now? Heero's one of us, but I don't think he knew about it." Duo said as they left the school, heading towards their apartment.

"I don't know. Every child with any hint of abilities is taken at birth and raised in a facility, so how did he not get sent there?"

Duo frowned as he thought about it, eyes widening in realization. "He might be one of the kids that were kidnapped when we first got there!"

"Really? I think that might not be it, all of the taken kids were toddlers of three and four and we were newborns. Heero would have to be a senior if he was taken."

"He could've just been held back a little, to hide him from the others." They crossed the street, nearly getting run over by a cyclist as he sped past.

Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and played with the end to calm his nerves before the spell broke. "I mean, he doesn't look older, but he could be."

Quatre shook his head. "I don't think so Duo, but you could be right. What we need to do now is try to talk to Heero. Hopefully he's not to freaked out to talk to us."

Duo bowed his head and sighed. "Yeah, I hope so too."

Quatre grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You like him don't you?" When Duo flushed Quatre giggled. "I knew it! And you looked like you fell in love twice over when you saw Heero's brother." Duo sputtered indignantly, huffing and muttering a spell under his breath, Quatre running ahead of him as Duo chased after, a reverse of this morning.

* * *

Well, to let you know, that bolded phrase means that I wasn't sure I had the grammer and use of words right! So if anyone has the right translation for it, I would appreaciate it! And I don't feel I should tell you what the spells mean in english, so please don't ask me to tell you. Plus, I forgot anyways! So I hope you enjoyed this one, because the next chapter is soming soon!


	2. Magical Mayhem

Teehee, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! :D Oh, I wanted to thank pattyard and Ebony Mitsu for reviewing! You guys gave me he want to actually type the next one! Here's to you guys! Oh, and for those who don't really like strong yaoi content, I have posted a bit in the beginning, but I will clearly mark where it starts, so you can skip it if you want! It's kinda my first lemon I've ever posted so I'm a little worried it's not that good, but whatever! Enjoy! Oh! And Ebony! I was using french, not latin, but they're pretty close right?

* * *

Magical Mayhem

Heero sat up groggily, glancing around him with panic when he remembered that octopus snake thing that attacked him, relaxing when he saw he was in his room. He paused. When'd he get in his room?

The door opened and Wufei walked in with a frown on his face. "Mara and I have called for you a few times already. It's dinner time."

Heero nodded and scooted from the middle of his large bed, shaky legs nearly collapsing on him. Wufei rushed over and held him up, lifting him so that he was carrying him bridal style down the four floors in the direction of the dining room.

"Heero, there was some friends of yours when you fell down the stairs and I told them I was your brother, okay?" Wufei said softly. Heero nodded, feeling sleepy from the rocking motions of his lovers arms.

'I'm sorry for worrying you. Did you have a good day at work?' Heero asked as Wufei set him down after he'd finished going down the last flight of stairs

Wufei smiled, running a hand through his hair and loosening the tight pony tail. "Yes I did. I finally finished that blasted program so now the new gaming system should be out soon. We should celebrate on my next day off, hmm?" He said, hugging the younger boy close and resting his chin on Heero's head.

Heero nodded, blushing faintly from the loving gesture. He leaned onto the tips on his toes and pecked him on the lips, sighing happily and smiling as he snuggled into Wufei's chest.

"We should go and eat." Wufei murmured into Heero's hair. Heero nodded and they pulled apart, hands still clasped together as they walked down the hall and sat at the table. Their four maids and butler sat at the table as well, chatting happily, glad that their young master had awoken.

"Do you wish to stay home tomorrow Heero? I could call the school." Mara, the head maid and chef, asked as they finished up their meal.

Heero smiled. 'I'm fine, thank you though. I might be home later tomorrow; Zechs needs me to help him with something.'

Mara smiled. "Alright then, have a good sleep."

Heero nodded and headed back to his room, Wufei in tow.

_**~THIS ISH WHERE IT GETS LEMONY!~**_

"Do you feel like sleeping much?" Wufei whispered, pulling Heero close to him just as they finished the second flights of stairs.

Heero ground his hips against Wufei's as an answer, pressing their erections together.

Wufei pulled Heero to their room and closed the door softly, pushing Heero onto the bed and kissing him soundly, their tongues swirling around each others mouths.

Heero arched his back as Wufei kissed a trail down his jaw and to his neck, moaning silently at the feeling. Wufei pulled off Heero's shirt and licked down his chest, toying with one pert nipple while his hands roamed the rest of Heero's slightly toned body. Heero reached up and tugged the hair tie out of Wufei's hair, loving the feel of the soft raven locks brushing against his skin.

Wufei continued down, sucking and licking every bit of skin he could as his hand worked free Heero's belt. Heero gasped as Wufei yanked off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, leaning up and kissing him soundly as he rubbed their erections together. Heero ran his hands over Wufei's toned chest playing with his nipples for a few moments before going down and gripping his erection and giving a few pumps, Wufei moaning into his throat.

"Hold on…" Wufei mumbled, pulling away and tossing a few pillows to the side, smiling when he found the lube at last and crawled back to his flushed lover.

Heero held out his hand and Wufei handed him the lube, feeling his erection strain as Heero squirted some on his fingers and began stretching himself, head pressing into the pillow as he stroked himself as well.

"Beautiful." Wufei murmured, pressing his lips to Heero's as he pulled Heero's hands from his entrance and erection.

Heero arched his hips, desperately wanting Wufei in him, making love to him, making him feel so good. Wufei obliged and slowly pushed in, grunting at the velvety warmth as Heero adjusted.

Heero reached up and wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck and Wufei began thrusting softly, getting hander and harder as the heat pressed in on him.

Writhing in ecstasy, they both reached completetion, gasping and panting as they fell back onto the bed, Wufei pulling out his flaccid cock and snuggling together. "I love you." He whispered, Heero kissed his jaw as their eyes slid shut.

**End OF LEMON**

* * *

Heero was walking on air as he entered the boys locker room, a faint smile on his face. He was slightly sore, but it reminded him of how much Wufei loved him. A familiar head of gold brought him back and he remembered the day before, with the weird monster and the rat thing.

He clapped his hand on Quatre's shoulder and pulled him into the bathroom, whipping out his board and scribbling his question quickly, shoving it in Quatre's face.

'What the hell was that yesterday!'

Quatre grimaced and pushed the board from his face, looking around him before leaning in.

"Duo and I will explain later at lunch, just go to the economics lab." He whispered and raced to his locker, opening it and pulling out his gym clothes. Heero huffed and wiped his board clean before shoving it back in his bag and going to get his clothes on as well.

After the stretches that made Heero wince a little, they began helping carrying equipment out to the tennis courts to play tennis; Quatre sidled up next to him.

"I'll explain a little now. Me and Duo are what you would call wizards, we use spoken spells and such, and what you saw us fighting last night are monsters that mutate thanks to a woman called Sally Po. She wants the world to change and rule the human race so she's transforming these animals into sick hybrids that kill humans and destroy buildings." He whispered before the teacher split them up into teams.

Heero thought the information over, nearly snorting when he thought about how impossible it was but then the image of them fixing the school with a few spoken words and fighting disgusting monsters. He rubbed at his throat at the remembrance of where it bit him, feeling the two small bumps there, snapping back into reality when a speeding tennis ball hit in the forehead.

He snapped his head up, eyes watering in pain as the pudgy girl across from him giggled and grinned, waving her racket at him. He sighed and picked up the tennis ball, yelping silently as another ball hit him in the back. He whirled and the girl was slapping her knees and laughing, her brown curls bouncing wildly as her shoulders shook.

He stormed over and glared at her as she laughed and smacked her over the head. She stood up and patted his shoulder and he smacked her hand away.

"I'm sorry dude, I have the worst impulses. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly." She bowed her head and her face fell.

Heero gave her a look that screamed 'The hell is wrong with you?'

She blushed and seemed to struggle with words all of the sudden, stuttering horribly. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-to hi-hit you!" She squeaked.

A boy with short blonde hair and glasses with freckles across his nose and soft grey eyes wrapped and arm around her shoulder. He looked over at Heero and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about her. She has a split personality disorder so she can go from being a total bitch to a sobbing wreck faster then a human can blink."

Heero nodded. 'Do you speak sign language?' He asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Nick, and this here is Shai. I'm betting you're that mute kid, Heero, right?" He said in a light British accent as held out his free hand and they shook hands.

"Nick! Can I have some gum?" Shai giggled and Nick sighed, pulling out a pack of orbit and handed it to her. Shai squealed and flipped it open, snatching a piece from it's confines before sliding it close and handing it back, shoving the piece in her mouth and chewing happily with a smile.

'She's weird.' Heero signed and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, but I love her for it. Sorry that she attacked you with tennis balls. She bruise you anywhere?" He asked, looking Heero up and down.

'My leg probably, but I don't have one on my forehead to I?' Nick shook his head and Heero smiled. 'Good.'

After they walked away from each other, Quatre came over with a small smile on his face. "Have fun getting attacked by a crazy girl with some tennis balls?"

Heero glared at him, blushing. 'I may have been attacked by her, but I made nice with her, and I'll sick her on you if you and Duo don't explain yourselves fully at lunch!'

Quatre gave him a puzzled look and Heero flushed even redder, remembering then that his friend didn't know that much sign language. He smacked his hand to his forehead and stomped away, face burning.

Quatre shrugged and followed after, sighing when he remembered he would have to explain but then remembered with glee that neither him or Duo had lunch with Heero that day. With that thought, he practically skipped to the locker room, changing quickly and racing to the pottery classroom to find Duo and go to math.

* * *

Heero sighed as he continued through his day, feeling really tired after staying up most of the night having sex. He nearly burned his hand while he was pulling out the freshly baked pie.

_Maybe next time I'll make sure I don't have P.E. the next day_ Heero thought as he set the pie on the counter to cool, going to his desk and filling out the worksheet that had been given out at the beginning of class.

"Heero, does you pie taste good?" Relena asked and Heero jumped, looking up and realizing he'd been sitting and staring blankly at the page for a whole fifteen minutes, only his name on the page.

'No, I was about to do my worksheet, but I got distracted.' He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as Relena giggled.

"Well, why don't we go and try it then? It'll still be a little warm." Relena gripped his biceps and pulled him to his kitchen where she cut into his pie and served them both a small slice.

As they sat eating at the table by Heero's kitchen, Relena sighed and slumped onto her hand.

"Heero, how's that Wufei guy you moved in with? Does he hurt you or anything?" She asked earnestly.

Heero nodded with a somewhat sad smile. 'No, he's nearly fixed everything wrong with me. I still can't talk for some reason though, which is getting pretty frustrating.'

Relena smiled as she finished off the last bite of pie. "That's really good. It really scared me when Zechs woke me up with news that you were in the hospital."

Heero shrugged and smiled sweetly. 'Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you guys, but I'm happy now and that's all behind me.'

"I'll help with the dishes." Relena said as Heero finished his pie and she got to work on the few dishes. "You can fill out your paper, I got the dishes."

Heero nodded in thanks, especially since he only had ten minutes left of class.

As the bell rang, Heero turned in his paper and helped Relena finish drying the dishes before they headed off to lunch, Zechs, Treize and Trowa meeting up with them at their usual table.

'Has anyone seen Duo or Quatre?' Heero asked and Zechs nodded.

"I had Duo last class and he said to tell you that they had second lunch today and to meet up in the library after school." Heero scowled but nodded as he began to eat his salad.

* * *

"Duo, did you see that?" Quatre hissed, pulling his braided friend into the nearest bathroom.

Duo shook his head. "No, what'd you see?"

Quatre leaned close. "I saw a black crystal flying towards the cafeteria! And there was a bird holding a shrew following it!" He hissed, looking around for anyone who might've heard him.

"Fuck, Heero has lunch right now!" Duo growled and they both raced towards the cafeteria, picking up the pace as screams filled the air.

As they slid into the room, students nearly bowled them over as they franticly tried to get away from the gigantic monster screeching at the opposite end of the room, blocking Heero and his friends from leaving.

"Damn it all!" Quatre shouted and leapt onto one girls shoulders, propelling him over the crowd with a muttered 'sorry' at every person he used to push him further into the cafeteria, Duo not to far behind him, only he was shouting curses.

"Duo, Quatre!" Relena shrieked when she caught sight of them running towards them. The freakish mutation between the bird and shrew turned and screeched at them, its puny eyes rolling in its head.

"Frigid incendie!" Duo shouted, holding out a hand. A bluish bolt of fire shot from his hand and struck the beast in the face, but it only made it angry.

"I think it's immune to magic!" Quatre shouted, dodging as it slashed at him with long talons.

"Fu-" Duo began to shout freezing mid-stride and dropping to one knee. "Quatre, it has a barrier!" He shouted, voice sounding a little strangled.

Quatre whirled, eyes wide. "Don't tell me your spell breaking?"

A flash of light was his answer, a roar filling the air as it dulled. Relena shrieked and fainted, the guys screamed and grabbed Relena, pushing into the corner, Heero stood at the front, holding a piece of broken table.

Where Duo had once been, a giant cat-like creature stood on four legs, six tails lashing in different directions. Violet cat eyes looked about the room, lips peeled back in a snarl that revealed long pointed fangs.

"On se sent bien d'être à nouveau libre." (it feel good to be free again) It growled, stepping closer to the screeching monster.

"Shinigami , va-t'en!" (Shinigami, go away!) Quatre shouted, stepping closer. "Le plus vous restez comme ça, la force de vie plus vous prenez de Duo!" (The longer you stay like that, the more life force you take from Duo!)

The cat creature growled and raked its claws over the other creature that fell to the ground with a gurgled screech. The five teens cowering in the corner pressed even closer together as the cat creature laid eyes on them. "Qui est ce garçon bleu Eyd? Il a une telle force!" (Who is that blue eyed boy? He has such strength!)

Quatre stepped so that he was between the fierce creature and the others. "S'il vous plaît revenir! Duo en train de mourir! (Please go back! Duo's dying!)

The cat hissed. "Je ne m'inquiète pas si malheureux que Duo se meurt! Je me plais ici!" (I do not care if that wretched Duo is dying! I like it here!)

Tears formed in Quatre's eyes. "S'il vous plaît, Shinigami , s'il vous plaît ne pas tuer Duo! Vous serez sans un bateau!" (Please, Shinigami, don't kill Duo! You'll be without a vessel!)

Heero walked forward calmly, seeming to be in a daze. "Shinigami , ne pas tuer ce garçon, il a encore beaucoup à faire . Je l'ai vue!" (Shinigami, do not kill that boy, he still has much to do. I order it!)

The cat yowled, lowering to get a closer look at Heero. "Qui est-ce qui osent commande le grand Shinigami ?" (Who is it that dare command the great Shinigami?)

A soft voice filled the room with a silky feminine voice, though only Quatre and the cat creature understood what it had said. "I, Le Grand Dieu Mida , vous cammand!" (I, The Great God Mida, command you!)

The cat creature hissed and began to shrink, one more thing said as it began to morph. "Oui, Monseigneur." (Yes, My Lord) And Duo re-appeared on the floor, kneeling with his eyes closed.

Quatre stared, mouth agape as Heero seemed to snap from his daze and rush over to Duo who slumped to the floor.

Treize, Zechs, Trowa, and the recently awoken Relena rushed forward, eyeing the dead monster and Quatre warily as they reached Heero.

"What the hell was that? What the hell are you?" Trowa shouted, pointing at Quatre who bowed his head.

"I'll explain this mess once I fix it, so just make sure Duo stays safe, okay?" He said just loud enough to be heard. Everyone glared at him before checking Heero, who seemed to be only worried about Duo.

Quatre walked around, raising his hands and muttering under his breath in French, the table re-forming and walls filling in the large slashes on the walls. He reached the monster and purified it, crushing the stone and blessing the two animals before letting them scurry, or in the birds case fly, away.

He walked calmly over to the group sitting on the floor, warily glaring at Quatre who sighed and sat down at a bench.

"We were going to explain this to Heero later, because he was attacked already. Duo and I are wizards. We came here because the monster population was growing at an alarming rate, and we guessed that this was where Sally Po, our kinds biggest enemy, was hiding. This Sally Po woman is our enemy because she's trying to take over the world using a dark kind of magic to mutate animals and make them kill off as many humans as they can. Our section of wizards sent me and Duo out to try and find and stop Sally Po. But as you can see, not every thing went according to plan." He waved a hand around him."

"Then what the fuck is Duo? He just turned into some kind of cat monster!" Treize shouted.

Quatre winced. "Well…Duo's not actually human. He's a type of familiar that I was paired with because I can usually tame him. But today was different." He sighed. "I guess I'll explain what Duo's breed is." He rubbed a hand over his face and leaned onto the table. "Duo is a neko, which means cat in Japanese. His breed comes from that island. Duo is really special though. He is ruled by the highest deity of the neko, Shinigami. Being Shinigami is different to a normal neko, because every time he transforms into Shinigami, he takes life from the vessel, in this case Duo."

Treize and Zechs scooted together, Zechs pulling his sister to him. "So your saying Duo's a cat god and your both wizards."

Quatre nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Heero jerked and scooted away from Duo, shaking violently. He stared wide eyed at Duo who just lay on the floor.

"What's wrong Heero?" Relena asked, not liking the look on Heero's face.

Heero shook his head, tears pouring from his face, hyperventilation as he pushed himself further and further away, trying to push himself through a table.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena shouted, her instincts as a woman kicking in at the sight of such extreme panic.

Quatre stood and walked over, pressing a hand to Heero forehead and yanked it back suddenly, as if burned. "No one touch him!" He shouted as Relena got up. "I can't do anything, but if you touch him, you'll start going through the hell he's going through, and I promise you, you will not want to stay alive once you're done."

Duo groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Did we get it Quatre?"

Trowa, Zechs and Treize moved away from him quickly and Duo frowned. "What's wrong?" He paused before his eyes widened. "My spell broke? Shit!" He patted top of his head and turned his head and looked behind him, sighing in relief. Then he noticed Heero. "What's wrong with Heero?"

Quatre frowned. "It seems as though he's looking through his past. I don't know why he's doing so. It must be that Mida woman who's possessed his body. She probably is going through his memories to find anything possibly wrong with her vessel before she settles in completely.

Relena sobbed. "She can't do that to him!" She began to reach forward but Quatre caught her hand and pulled her back. She struggled. "Heero can't suffer through his childhood twice!"

Duo and Quatre frowned and pulled Relena to a corner while Treize, Trowa and Zechs conversed amongst themselves, glancing at the three in the corner or at Heero.

"What do you mean by that Relena?" Duo asked as she wiped at her tears.

"When Heero was a kid, his parents raped him, abused him, used drugs on him, whored him out, everything bad that one person could do to another was done to Heero by the parents of whom he loved! We only found out because one day the neighbors found Heero chained to a doghouse in their backyard with cuts and gunshot wounds all over. He called the ambulance and my mother was the doctor who was called to look at him. She called us over immediately." She leaned onto Duo's shoulder and cried.

"Why didn't he say anything? How did you not notice?" Quatre asked, completely bewildered that such acts of cruelty could go unnoticed.

"Because whenever we saw Heero, he was smiling and talking. There was no hints of what his parents did to him. He would go on vacations a lot and was held back three times. Those vacations were all ruses though! His parents just called in because they'd hurt him so bad he couldn't hide it! After that, he stopped talking. He couldn't talk, no matter how hard he tried after that."

Duo wiped at his eyes as Relena cried on him. Zechs and Treize walked over, holding each others hand tightly. "Okay, we accept your story. But what are you going to do now?"

Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll have to leave, because now that we're compromised, we'll have to go to our headquarters so they can come out and wipe this from everyone's memory.

"So we won't remember this?" Treize asked.

"No, you'll forget any of this happened. You won't remember us ever showing up and everything will go back to as it was, only there'll probably be more of us out here to keep the monsters from attacking again."

"Well I say you two are staying, because I don't want my lover having to stay here unprotected." Everyone turned as Wufei strode in. Quatre and Duo frowned.

"Lover? Aren't you his brother?" Wufei shook his head.

"I lied to you because I didn't know you, and plus, I thought you were spies of Sally's for a moment. Don't think I couldn't feel the residue around the school."

Quatre and Duo leapt to their feet and saluted. Wufei chuckled and saluted back. "I see you've just now pieced it together." He turned and beckoned Trowa over who came.

"Wufei, who are you exactly?" Treize asked.

"I am Commander Wufei Chang of the special branch of our wizard operations. I was placed here on an assignment to find Sally Po three years ago, but then I found Heero and decided to resign my position. So now I'm merely a freelance wizard."

Duo shook his head. "No way! Your so powerful, you shouldn't be a simple freelancer!"

Wufei chuckled. "Things change when your in love Duo, and I can tell it changed you."

Duo's face flushed. "I, er, I wasn't…umm…"

Wufei placed a hand on his head. "Don't worry about it. I like you, so I wont mind it, but I'm not to sure about Heero." With that he glanced over at his lover still staring blankly, though no longer hyperventilating. "It seems she's almost done with him."

Treize and Zechs sat on the ground, leaning on each other. "Today's been really confusing. I think we should all go home, and go to sleep. Or maybe get a nice cup of tea and relax."

Relena nodded. "Maybe we could all go to my house and we can talk this out to figure out what we're going to do." Wufei shook his head.

"I suggest we all go to my mansion, that way we have some privacy." Everyone nodded to that. Wufei walked over and scooped Heero into his arms, kissing his sweat covered forehead as they left the cafeteria.

Duo and Quatre raced up to walked besides Wufei. "What are we going to do about the students and staff?"

"I took care of that already. Everyone went home early because they had a kitchen fire."

Quatre and Duo sighed in relief as they exited the school. Zechs, Treize, Relena and Trowa froze at the sight of the stretch limo parked in the front, of which Wufei was opening the door. A chauffeur got out and helped Wufei settled Heero down so that they were comfortably seated. Wufei's head poked out. "Come on!" The four jumped and scrambled to get in, Wufei giving them a kind smile as they sat stiffly on the plush leather. The door shut and Wufei told the chauffeur where they were going and the rode in complete silence.

* * *

Whew! I liked this chappie a lot! Two kinds of action plus more plotty goodness appearing! Yay! Review please, or at the least fav or alert meh! ~BakaHito


	3. Heero and Quatre Are Special

Heya readers! I've posted the third chapter of Magical Mayhem at last :D before I say anything esle I wanted to thank Voldyismoldy, Crazyjess09, Ebony Mistu and pattyard for reading AND reviewing! You guys are great! I'm kinda pissed though, because I realized that every time I started something funny, it's gets all dark and dramatic in like, two chapters T.T So sorry about that, even though you all like it anyways.

Everythings on the first chapter

Random thought of the chap: I wonder if I'm bi-polar or something? My sotries are showing something, but I don't know what.

* * *

Heero and Quatre Are Special

Duo ran a hand through his bangs as he allowed a little of his spell to slip and a cat tail and cat-like ears formed where they would normally be on a cat. The tail lashed from side to side, black ears flattened against his brown hair as he watched Heero sleep.

Wufei placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to eat something Duo, he'll wake up soon and when he's awake, you'll just be dragged away to go eat before Heero hears your stomach growling and feels bad about it." Duo sighed heavily and got up from his crouch and left the room, tail limply swaying behind him.

Wufei leaned over and kissed the closed lips softly and sat of the edge of the large bed. "Please wake up soon Heero, everyone's worried."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Relena paced the kitchen and Trowa braided and unbraided Zechs hair while Zechs sat twisting his left thumb from side to side. Treize had left to call their families and tell them they were all going out for the night and would be home later in the morning.

"Do you think he's awake yet? Maybe I should go check…" Relena muttered, moving towards the stairs that Quatre lead her away from and let her pace again. Mara watched silently from the kitchen table at the odd ways they dealt with their stress. Soon, all of Zechs hair was one massive braid made of a multitude of other braids that Trowa slowly and gently took back out to only start re-braiding again, quite quickly. She was a little worried that Zechs would break his left thumb off and that Relena would wear down the marble tile that lined the kitchen floor.

"Would anyone like some tea or juice or coffee?" She asked and everyone nodded, all of them asking for some herbal tea. She moved to begin boiling water and preparing tea cups, setting them around the table as the teens all migrated to it.

"Miss Mara, could you possibly come help me with something for a moment?" Jed, the butler, asked, glancing at the gathered teenagers who were doing weird things for seemingly no reason.

"I'll come help in a moment, let me fix them their tea so they can relax a little. I'm worried about the floors and Zechs' thumb." Zechs paused in his mutterings and pulled his hands apart from each other, blushing faintly and sitting on both of his hands.

Treize walked in a moment later with a sigh. "Well, all of our parents are letting us stay the night even, but they want us to go to school tomorrow, so we have to go pick up fresh clothes."

Duo appeared moments later, rubbing at his stomach.

"Would you like something to eat Mr. Duo?" Mara asked at the teapot began to whistle. Duo shook his head solemnly and plopped into a chair, laying his face on the table. Quatre paused in thanking Mara as she filled his cup and stood abruptly, grabbing Duo's braid and yanking him out of the kitchen, a worried scowl on his face.

He pulled his friend into a hug. "It's not your fault Duo, stop thinking that." Quatre murmured and Duo shook his head on Quatre shoulder.

"It is too all my fault. If I was paying more attention then I wouldn't have had my spell broken and Shinigami wouldn't have came out and Heero wouldn't have been possessed and had to be purified by going through his torturous existence all over again!" Duo's pain filled voice whimpered, muffled by Quatre's shirt.

Quatre sighed and patted Duo's shoulder, reaching up and rubbing at the black ears dropping against Duo's scalp. "That may have happened, but that doesn't mean it all happened just because of you. I think maybe you should lie down for a little while. Maybe you'll feel better after a little bit of rest and then maybe Heero will be awake when you wake up." _Then you wont worry yourself sick thinking about him._ He added in his head. Duo nodded against his shoulder before going back up the stairs, a door clicking shut a few moments later.

Quatre walked back into the kitchen and sat down, sipping at his scalding hot tea as he looked about the table. Treize was now holding Zechs' hand, rubbing his thumb over the back while Zechs kept his other hand busy playing with his tea. Trowa sat behind him braiding his hair, only pausing what he was doing to take a sip of tea. Relena twisted and rubbed at a lock of hair caught between her fingers. Quatre could feel the unease rolling off of everyone in thick waves, making his stomach turn a little.

"I'm sorry." Quatre murmured. Everyone paused and looked up at him, dragged from their own thoughts.

"Why are you sorry Quatre?" Zechs asked as Treize resumed rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

"Well, if it weren't for Duo and I showing up, you guys would be living normally and Heero wouldn't have been hurt. The whole school idea was a bad one." He sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes, everything was swimming in front of him.

Relena reached across the table and placed and hand on his. And Quatre looked into her eyes. "Don't be Quatre. Sdouhdsaaa."

Quatre frowned. "What?" His eyebrows drew together as he tried to focus but everything twisted. The blobs moved as gibberish filled his ears and her looked about him, lost and confused as to what was happening.

Relena stared at Quatre's wildly dilating eyes as Duo's skidded into the kitchen, eyes wild.

"I hope to all that is good that Quatre didn't drink that jasmine tea!" Duo rushed over a placed a hand on Quatre's forehead and hissed. He looked to Relena. "Relena, hurry and find some cinnamon and some chamomile tea, some one boil some water, quickly now!" Relena jumped up and raced to the cupboards while Trowa abandoned his braiding and turned on the stove, filling the tea pot and placing it on the stove.

"What's wrong Duo?" Wufei asked as he entered, eyes wide at the frantic movements of Relena and Trowa as they dug through the various cabinets.

"Jasmine is poisonous to Quatre and few others because of some extra abilities that their magic gave them. It makes them hallucinate and gives them a really high fever before eating away at the lining of their stomach and thusly killing them when it gets through." Duo snapped off as Trowa and Relena rushed to clean Quatre's cup and fill it with boiling water, placing the tea bag and some cinnamon in. "Put in a lot of cinnamon, it'll taste horrible, but it's counter acts the fever and hallucination."

Trowa nodded and dumped some more in as Relena took out the tea bag and stirred it before handing it to Duo who tilted Quatre back and tipped the glass into Quatre's mouth who began to hack and cough and start to shake his head but Duo held him still, pouring all of the burning contents down his throat.

Everyone looked on worriedly as Duo set the cup on the table and picked Quatre up, leaning him over the sink where he promptly threw up all of the contents in his stomach. Duo rubbed his back as Quatre coughed and spit into the sink, turning on the sink and washing down everything in the sink. Quatre slumped and Duo turned the water off, lifting his friend back up and going upstairs, Wufei following while everyone sat down, resuming their stress built habits.

Wufei ran a hand through his loose hair as Duo tucked in the pale blonde, who lay asleep, next to Heero in the large bed.

"I've never heard of jasmine being poisonous to some wizards." Wufei said softly and Duo nodded.

"I thought Quatre was joking until one class time our teacher was teaching us the difference between herbs and had us taste them. Quatre wasn't paying attention and ate some jasmine and he reacted like that. After that I made sure I was carrying some chamomile and cinnamon on me at all times just in case, but it hasn't happened again until now, so no wonder he was pretty slack, the last one happened four years ago." Duo pulled his tail forward and rubbed it, his ears flat against his hair and Wufei sat down on the floor, pulling the distressed neko into his lap and letting him curl up, head resting on his shoulder. "That scared me, I don't want to lose Quatre, he's the only one I have left." Duo sniffled and Wufei patted his back, looking at the door as Trowa and Relena entered, Zechs behind them.

"Treize went to go get clothes for us and wanted to know if you guys needed anything." Duo shook his head and Wufei replied, Zechs leaving after murmuring something in Relena's ear who shook her head.

Trowa walked over and sat on the bed, brushing some hair from Quatre's pale forehead and stroking his cheek, murmuring softly to him. Wufei smiled at the tenderness that these normal teenagers treated to such strange people that they'd only known two or three days.

_Humans can be so strange and compassionate sometimes._ Wufei thought as Relena leaned over Heero and smiled, tucking him even further.

"You like you guys could use a rest. There's a bedroom next door that you can use, and one across the hall. Duo and I will stay in here and watch over them." Relena and Trowa nodded thankfully and left, a door heard closing next door a few moments after their door had been shut.

Duo purred softly as Wufei rubbed his ears, his tail wrapping around the hand that arm him close to Wufei's body. "Miroir, miroir, dans ma tête , me connecter à la salle wizard." He murmured, closing his eyes.

A man appeared in front of him with several wizards around him. The man seemed surprised to see such a prominent figure after so long. "Wufei." He greeted.

"Hello Head Odin. I need to ask you a few question, this does not need to be particularly secret." Odin nodded and waited for Wufei to continue. "I have a wizard, one Quatre, and a neko, one Duo, and Heero. I'd like to let you know I am taking them under my care and for you to send no more wizards and their familiars to Gundell at this time."

Odin frowned. "Heero? You mean _the_ Heero?" Wufei's image nodded. "How on earth did you come across Heero? We've all been searching for him ever since he was taken!"

Wufei sighed. "When I came out here, I found him and he was in imamate danger but didn't have a clue about any of the facilities. I took him from his human family and have taken him in as my charge. The danger level has risen now that there is Shinigami and another wizard in such a small town. I still believe Sally Po is hiding here somewhere, and we will find her once I train Heero with magic. But I strongly advise against trying to take Heero right at this moment. He is very unstable."

Odin scowled and glared at Wufei's image. "That is even more that we bring him back here! We cannot have him running loose when Sally Po is supposedly in your area! I will send out agents to collect him this instant!"

Wufei's image filled the entire hall, the children rookie cowering at the menacing look on Wufei's face. "Touch my lover, and die!" He growled once before cutting off, his image sucked away from the hall. Odin growled and slammed his fist on the table before sitting up, bowing his head at the children before storming from the room, barking orders at his secretary to bring him his top agents.

Wufei sighed as he opened his eyes, calming his roaring anger and felt relaxed when Duo's rough tongue rasped against his throat, a purr growing louder in Duo's chest.

A groan issued from the bed and Wufei looked over at Quatre, black eyes widening in shock as Heero sat up, rubbing at crusty eyes. "Ow, my throat hurts." Heero murmured, looking tiredly around the room, smiling when he saw his lover on the floor, frowning when he saw Duo sitting in his lap. "Why is Duo sitting on your lap?" Heero asked, his hands signing at the same time.

Wufei still gaped at Heero who continued to frown.

"You talked." Wufei whispered in awe. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean I'm talking? I'm not…" Heero paused when he realized a voice, so unfamiliar echoed back to him. "I'm talking?" His hands continued moving along with his speech.

Duo unwrapped his tail from Wufei's arm, ear pricked at the sound of Heero's voice. "Heero, you can talk again!" Duo cheered, leaping onto the bed with his tail flicking from side to side in excitement.

Heero gave a confused glance at the flicking tail. "When'd you get a tail Duo?"

Duo realized that Heero was staring and blushed, sitting back so that his tail wrapped around his leg. "Sorry, I usually go around in this form because holding the spell completely through like that gets tiring after awhile."

"Aa." Heero murmured. He cleared his throat a little. "It feels weird talking after not doing it for eight years."

Wufei got up and leaned in, kissing him softly. "It's nice to hear your voice for the first time Heero."

Relena walked in yawning and running fingers through her sleep mussed hair. "I heard Heero was awake." She said, walking over with a smile.

"Hi Relena." Heero said. Relena smiled, before her eyes bulged, the color draining from her face and she promptly fainted.

* * *

Well, I got some humor back in there at that last bit, just a smidge. I hope they'll lat me get back on the the funny track, cause I like a good light hearted story dagnabbit! Review please!


	4. The Wonderful World Of Maer, Explination

Hey there guys! I'm back and I've brought a chappie with me! :D I'm proud of meself because frankly, I thought this wasn't going to finish until next week at the least! But hah! I defeated my worry with the mighty sword called posting (I'm tired, so I don't think this makes sense...meh) So here you go, R&R please :D oh N sorry Jess, It's not to much longer then the last, but the next will hopefully be!

* * *

The Wonderful World Of Ma-er, Explinations!

Quatre was startled awake by the sound of a thud, sitting up and groaning when his stomach twisted painfully. Everyone stared at the unconscious Relena laying on the floor. "Did I miss something?" Quatre asked and everyone turned at him, Trowa coming in a moment later.

"I heard a noise, is everything all right?" Trowa murmured, glancing at everyone and stopping at Relena.

"Yes, Trowa, everything's fine. Relena just fainted is all." Heero said. Trowa jerked his head up before growing pallid and joining Relena on the floor. Duo snickered at Heero's pout.

"Jeeze, if every time I open my mouth and they faint, I don't think I'll keep talking." He grumbled. Wufei patted his unruly locks with a smile.

"Don't stop talking every again, your voice is nice."

_And damn sexy_ Duo added in his head, blushing faintly at his perverted thoughts. He crawled over to Quatre and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest with a purr.

Quatre rubbed his ears. "Hello Duo, thanks for saving me." Duo only purred louder as an answer, dozing at the pleasant feeling of getting his ears stroked. He looked at Heero who was worriedly looking at Trowa and Relena. "It's nice that you can talk again Heero."

Heero seemed startled out of thought and looked over, giving him a faint smile. "Yeah, it's nice. But I really hope Treize and Zechs don't faint."

"Why on earth would we faint from you talking Heero?" Treize asked as he opened the door, Zechs behind him with a large paper bag in his hands.

Heero chuckled and Treize smiled while Zechs set the paper bag on the nearby desk that was pushed against the golden wall. Mara appeared at the door with a faint smile on her face.

"Wufei, would you and your company like dinner at a later time?" At said mans nod she disappeared after a quick bow. Zechs pulled out a water bottle and opened it, upturning its icy contents on the unconscious teens who spluttered awake, wiping water from their eyes and glared at the grinning Zechs.

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads." He cooed and Trowa got up, helping Relena up when he stood steady.

"You could have just slapped us awake you know." Relena grumbled, twisting the water out of her shirt and blushed when she caught Wufei's eye. "I'm sorry Wufei, I shouldn't be wringing out water all over you nice carpet." Wufei shook his head with a grin.

"It's perfectly fine, you haven't hurt anything. Do you feel like you'll faint again any time soon?" He chuckled at Trowa's glare. "I'll take that as a no." He glanced over at Duo and Quatre for a moment and looked at Heero. "Do you think you four could leave for a moment?" They nodded and left, Duo, Quatre and Heero giving them curious looks.

"What do you need to talk about?" Heero asked, sitting more upright in attentiveness.

Wufei sighed. "I need to explain a few things for you and those two over there. Did Duo and Quatre ever get around to telling you about what they are?" When the two shook their heads Wufei hummed. "Okay then, I might as well start with a little bit of what we are, er...Quatre and I are." Duo flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Quatre and I are wizards. And no, not the cute Harry Potter wizards who go to school and have friends and go and see the world, no. Wizards like us use incantations, but the newest information has been taught using French instead of Latin. We used to have to get a familiar, but now it's optional and not to popular anymore due to the fact that you always end up training your familiar until it's house broken and everything." Duo grumbled something unpleasant under his breath. "We also don't choose to go to school. We're taken from our family the second we're healthy enough to leave the hospital and are taken care of until we're old enough and strong enough to protect ourselves in the real world. Where we are taken care of is at these facilities that are called orphanages, but they don't except every kid into it that passes them by. It is there that we're taught our skills and how to live in the real world at the same time. None of us really talk to each other in the facilities though, that's why it took forever for me to say more then one word at a time."

Heero chuckled when he remembered berating his lover in wild sign language when he just wouldn't talk with his voice, and it irritated him to no end.

"So now to the harder part. Heero, a few years ago, actually, exactly eighteen years ago, there was a raid on many of these special orphanages by the government. They wanted power so badly, that they took many of the newborn baby's and raced away, some were just killed, others muted with slightly crushed windpipes or left diseases. It devastated the Wizard population. What you really need to know that, there was this very important orphanage right by an army depot in the northern section of Utah. Everyone was made to believe it was a bomb shelter that was no longer in use, but down there they had only ten babies, all of them boys. Then there was a visit from a few terrorists that had caught wind of this facility and destroyed the shelter, taking four of those babies. One of them were you, Heero."

Heero balked. He'd never heard such a ridiculous thing, but by the seriousness in Wufei's onyx eyes, he stayed silent.

"You wouldn't remember this, but, when they took you, they trained you out of the country, in this case, Japan. There, you would have stayed, told that this country was out to destroy the world or take it over if it hadn't been for the terrorists being discovered. That's when I found you. I brought you back here, and gave you to a pair of Wizards that had been close friends for a few years and were wonderful people. I never knew they were killed, and those...dirt bags...had claimed you as their child that they had lost before anything could have been documented. They did all of that to you, because they knew what you were, and despised you for it. They were jealous that their natural son hadn't been special, and then died because of yellow fever."

Heero felt crestfallen and hurt. He'd had a nice family but...

A mother warm and loving hum...a lullaby. Soft, sweet, and comforting. Doors clicking with a slight ringing of wind chimes. The crackling of flames. The warmth of her breasts when she hugged him close when he cried. Her soft golden hair. And then laughing golden eyes that weren't the woman's, but a mans. Strong, but gentle embraces, pleasant baths, learning to speak English, and then he remembered the smell of squid and sea water and the rough, sour, short men that always scowled at him and yelled at him and cursed him. He didn't realize he was crying until Wufei wiped away the few tears that escaped.

"I-I just remembered...I couldn't...but just now...humming...and smiles...and warmth." Duo leaned in a purred soothingly, rubbing his cheek against Heero's shoulder and Wufei pulled him into a hug. Quatre looked on with a faint and wistful smile as he realized that it would work, and his friend would soon be happy.

A sharp rap on their window was all the warning they got before four men burst in, hands in the air and lips moving rapidly. Wufei jumped but was muttering only a second before Quatre started. Duo's tail was fluffed up and ears flattened down against his head and knelt protectively in front of Heero.

Glowing lights filled the room, the door bursting open and the four others being shoved in by a large muscular man stomped in, glaring at the growling cat boy.

"Neko! Back away or you will be taken from your master for disobedience!" He shouted and Duo flinched, growl dying but staying in his crouched position in front of Heero, who looked to be on the edge of panic.

"Why are you here?" Wufei growled, his spells only keeping a barrier around them.

The large man lifted Trowa up by his unusual bangs and pressed a gun to his head. "We're here to get all of you. No come with us, or lose someone and come with us anyways."

Wufei cursed under his breath as Quatre scooted closer, warily glancing about the room. "Who sent you?"

"I did." A blonde woman said, flicking a twist over her shoulder. She smirked at Wufei. "Hello Chang Wufei, it's nice to see you after such a long time."

"Sally! Why do you want us?" Wufei asked, moving so that he was blocking Heero and Duo from Sally's view.

She scowled. "You know damn well why I want you all. I predicted this years ago, and you refused to believe me, even though you found Heero. You even ended up with the worlds most powerful neko and a blonde wizard, but you still didn't believe me, did you?" She stormed over, waving her hand, causing the shield to disappear.

"Everyone thought you were a crack pot wizard who was out to take over the world, and I was one of the one's who believed it, Sally! You still incriminate yourself by making all of these-" Sally smacked him sharply.

Heero growled and struggled to go up and give the blonde bitch of piece of his mind, Duo holding him back but wanting to have a go at her himself. This was _the_ Sally Po they had been sent here to fight, and now that she was so close…

"How dare you even _think_ that I would make such monsters! I love animals, and I love magic! I hate fucking with that!" She shrieked, slapping Wufei once more. "We used to love each other, so you know damn well that I would never do this." She growled, spinning on her heel and going out of the window, swiping at her eyes.

The man yanked Trowa along, Trowa hissing at the pain in his scalp. Relena, Zechs and Treize followed along, the latter two clutching each other's hand tightly. The man twitched his finger and Wufei got up, motioning at the three on the bed to follow. The man waited until the eight were surrounded by the large group of men that had come into the room before letting go of Trowa and shoving him so that he smacked into Zechs. Zechs held him up and steadied him, allowing Trowa to lean on him as they were pushed to the window.

"We can't go out the window! This is the fifth floor! We'll die!" Relena exclaimed, trying not to be pushed out the window. Wufei put a calming hand on her shoulders.

"It's not quite a window Relena. Go through, trust me." He said softly. Relena nodded, albeit reluctantly. She walked up, stepping up onto the sill and walking out, eyes closed tightly as she disappeared. Zechs gasped and Trowa blinked.

"Go Duo." Wufei murmured. And one by one, Wufei nudged everyone through, glaring at anyone who shoved or prodded any of the teens to get them to move.

When he stepped through after everyone, he made sure everyone was okay, glancing about the room and taking in where they could be. The air felt stale and it felt dry and heavy, his ear popping a few times. It felt warm as well, though it was quite clean and such.

"A mine?" Heero murmured, moving over and pressing his fingers to a wall. Trowa rubbed at his scalp and joined him over by the wall.

"Yes, Heero. It's actually quite close to where you live. We're in the copper mine." At that, everyone jerked up with surprise as Sally walked in, running her finger against one wall. "Now, I'm about to explain everything, and I want you all to promise you wont say anything until the end." Everyone frowned but nodded. "You'd like to sit, because it's long, come." At that she turned. Wufei rolled his eyes and herded the teens after her, everyone murmuring worriedly to each other, Quatre and Duo right in front while Trowa and Relena stood right behind him with Zechs and Treize close to Wufei.

"This woman has friggin' issues." Zechs muttered. "She could do without all of the stupid flare and just come in through the front." Treize patted his shoulder with a faint smile while Zechs grumbled under his breath about the "showy entrance".

Duo chuckled when he caught what Zechs was grumbling about. Heero pouted. "What are you laughing about?"

Quatre and Trowa perked up while Relena walked along, lost in her own thoughts.

"Zechs sure doesn't like showy entrances." Duo giggled.

"Because they are stupid! It's not something a proper lady or gentleman would do!" Zechs, well, whined.

Wufei rolled his onyx eyes with a snort. "Sally and 'proper lady' only belong in the same sentence if she is being proven not to be so. She's so far from proper-" A shoe smacked him in the face and everyone whirled, Sally glaring and holding up her other tennis shoe in warning before storming off in socked feet, everyone giggling as Wufei scowled.

A door opening made them all pause, continuing after they realized it led to the room Sally had entered. Everyone, even Wufei, paused at the décor.

It was well furnished, as if they weren't a few miles under ground, but in fact in a nice lobby or such that you would find in perhaps a four star hotel. The furniture was in wide hues from an elegant dark blue to a shimmering silver or pleasant white. The walls were that stunning blue, trimmed with white curlicues at the top with white carpet that looked very soft a pleasant to curl your toes into. The couches were dark blue, nearly the same shade as the wall, with silver swirls all over. Two glass coffee tables sat in the circle of matching couches that were broken up by white plush chairs that had glass side tables on both sides. A bar sat at the back with two very nice and fresh off the market refrigerators with long marble countertops separating them. What would have been harsh lights were softened by the light blue glass placed over them and set with silver. To say everyone was awe struck would have been an understatement.

"For some evil mastermind and brute, she has very good taste and a wondrous sense of decorum." Zechs complimented Sally who smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, and this room will soon be at the complete and total use of you eight." Everyone turned and stared at her with questions ready to spill from their lips, but Sally held up a hand. "But first, I wish for you all to get some refreshments from the fridge and then come relax. There's a pantry and microwave through the door." She pointed to said white door that they hadn't noticed before, though they wondered how they could have missed such a white door amidst the sea of dark blue.

Duo bolted to the fridge and froze as he took in the well stocked inside. "Sally, for a bad guy, you're awesome!"

Sally smiled as everyone move tentively to the kitchen, murmurs of appreciation uttered as they perused both and discovered the second was a freezer, not a fridge.

"Why are you doing this for us Sally?"

The blonde turned and stare into wary onyx depths, struggling to fight the blush that wanted to bloom on her face.

"I wanted you to trust me and realize I was here to help. I'm on your…er…the good side. The reason I took you from there so quickly was because Odin had sent magicians out, and some aren't all that loyal."

Wufei shook his head. "It's horrifies me that Odin's gotten slack at his duties. He was so much better eighteen years ago."

Sally sighed. "Eighteen years ago, his wife and son were still with him." At that, Wufei whipped his head to her in shock.

"You don't mean…" Sally nodded and Wufei rubbed his head with a groan. "You are definitely explaining yourself when they're settled down."

Sally chuckled and moved to the kitchen to fix herself up some tea.

* * *

Le gasp! What dosh zis mean? Ve vil find out in ze next chapitar! But for zat next chapitar to come into exsitaance, we need some REVIEWS! Oh yes, ze wonderful reviews, zey make me realize zat joo all care for more :)

Thanks To:pattyard (Always the first to read me fics of gundam), EbonyMitsu (For staying with me and reviewing multiple times, it's very much welcome in my little inbox), Crazyjess09 (For reviewing and always telling me how you enjoyed this plot twist or the lemon, it's very appreciated ;) ), And last but not least, FanFictionFreind (For telling me what you liked and enjoyed [same thing but what ever!])


End file.
